Dear Agenda
by camelliastar
Summary: MIGHT CONTINUED ON TUMBLR-ACCOUNT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Agenda**

Uhh, well, how should I start this? Uh, how lame, very uncool. Basically, I'm Soul Evans. I'm currently 12, next month will be 13.

This torn shitty book is what you sappy romance novel induced people call a diary. But for me, it'll be so uncool to call this shabby book as a diary, so I'd prefer to call it agenda. And my dear readers, I only do this not because I want to, but someday, my parents will find me (or I'm being forced to meet my parents again) and they'll definitely need every juicy detail that I have during my missing years.

Oh, I forgot to mention. I was fuckingly annoyed with my parents' behavior yesterday, and I snapped. I ran away from them. Knowing that I have my weapon gene, so, here I am, writing in this torn agenda in Death City airport. I admit this airport is freakin' way cooler then in Britain. This airport's got things that you rarely see in normal places and I'm pretty amazed that beneath the dusty desert of Nevada, there is a very cool city like this. This airport has got tons of skulls all over it and a very weird, old statue of a big black glob wearing a skull-shaped mask. He is creepy and he looks mean. Probably he was one of the national heroes that find this city. Maybe, but I have never seen him before.

I find doing this pretty stupid. Oh yes, a 12 year old boy writing something in his notebook-just like a girl. I just can't wait to get to Shinbusen and get the damn out of this freakin airport. It is cool to be here, but people keep sneaking glances to me. Probably they have recognized me as an Evans. Hell yeah, no one else in this world have natural white hair except for Evans, and albinos.

I just hope shits don't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

January 12

Dear agenda

Quit that lame line, I'm looking like a love sick school girl. Gah, stop that Soul.

Today is my first day in Shinbusen. This school does looks creepy, and I have figured out who's the big black glob from before. Eventually, he's still alive up to now. HE IS A DEATH GOD! He has lived over than 800 years and how come he becomes more than a super centenarian? An EXTRA SUPER DEE DUPER CENTENARIAN! Wow! That's cool.

The teachers here, are very odd though. One of them has bandages wrapped all over her body, the other looks normal, but still funny that a teacher will dress up like that, and the last teacher I saw today, is a total pervy whore. He's wearing a tux and has a shoulder-length red hair. I'd rather die than become his son. Seriously, I won't think twice.

Shinbusen is divided into two classes, EAT and NOT class. EAT is for the skilled students, while NOT is for the less-skilled students. I'm pretty sure I'll end up in EAT. Who else can become a freakin scythe? Oh yes, that pervy teacher from before that keeps flirting with his female students.

Speaking of female students, I do catch up a lot of hot ones, and I even realized that a few of them glance me. Whoa, I'm very cool. There's the one that has long, silky raven hair. Her boobs are at least C, or D, and she's freakin tall. That's what a hot girl should look like. Her clothing also reveals her cleavage and a lot of parts of her legs. But no one hit on that girl, because she's got a company, an annoying, self-proclaimed boy with striking blue hair. I wonder if they're partnered.

By mentioning that, I haven't got one.

That's weird, a few of girls greet me but when I smirk in reply, they usually turn away. Maybe my razor sharp teeth are frightening them. Well, no doubts, because my parents are afraid of it too. I should really keep this up, this is cool. I also find myself stealing a glance of a girl that usually stands in the front rows. She is short and has a small frame. She looks like 10, with her pigtails, but I don't doubt her for being younger than me. I even feel amazed that she's able to be inside the Shinbusen in an age of 10.

Oh well, after all, her father is the pervy deathscythe.

But I admit it, her skills are amazing. She's like the top female student. She isn't only a great fighter, but she's got brains. She's smarter than any 10 year old I've met before. Sadly, she's unattractive. She's flat chested, bores a hole in her book, and she's mean. She has some sarcastic drawls that girls usually don't use. Very un-ladylike, but it makes her different from all the girls. Wait? Why am I taking interest to her? The blue-haired dude from before, Black*Star (we've shared a brofist) noticed that I've been staring at her for too long. Did I identify her too long? Black*Star said that she's his childhood friend, but he didn't get to say her name because the bell rang and he sprinted outside.

Too bad, a very little part of me says that maybe, she can be my partner.


	3. Chapter 3

January 19

Dear Agenda

This sucks. Big time.

Seriously, it has been a week and I haven't got any partner. Today is the ball, the deadline of the partnership, or else the teachers will set me with some random person. I still can't accept the fact that no one ask a guy as cool as me. Perhaps my coolness is too futuristic for them.

Have I mentioned I hate parties? I've been wearing my stripy tux these past few hours but I've been doing no efforts at all to seek for a partner in the ball, but instead, I'm inside the music room, sitting on this shitty piano bench.

This is uncool. I've vowed to left behind everything, piano, music, Wes, father, mother, and Evans. Yeah, that'll be great. Leaving everything, including my family name. I'm tired of those bitches, shameless old hags, and fucking brats comparing me with my brother. I definitely need a new identity.

Despite I'm leaving everything, I still love jazz, and piano. Hell, I just can't throw away something very important to me. I carefully lift the piano cover. Pressing a key, I immediately flash my trademark smirk. Finely tuned, as expected from the death god himself. I start the song. I composed this by myself actually. Deep, dark melody fills the room as my fingers dance through the ivory keys. Most people hate my songs (especially my parents), but I'm alone now. No one can critique me right now.

G. I press the last key, preparing myself for coming inside the ballroom, for free buffet, I close the cover.

"I don't know much about music, but your playing is great! I'd like to hear it again."

A soft, squeaky, high pitched voice perks up my hearings. A girl with ash blonde twin tails walks up from the door. She's the girl that I used to see during class. But I don't see her wearing a dress or some appropriate clothing for a party. She's wearing her usual black cape on top of her Japanese school uniform. Her eyes look a little bit swollen, like she has just cried, but, she's smiling softly to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" I sarcastically-half shooing her says at her.

"No, I partially ran away." She smiles a little more.

"Since you're in the same condition as me, I guess I'll fulfill your wish. This is the real me." I smirk. I just wanna test if she's not scared of me. I just hope she doesn't run away like the other girls.

The song ends after a few minutes, and she's still standing near me, clasping her hands behind her back. Her eyes lit up with joy and she smiles widely at me. She really doesn't know my family(hello, my white hair?), probably she didn't lie about her knowing none about music. She lends her hand to me.

"Maka Albarn." She smiles widely.

"Soul." I smirk as I lend my hand as well.

"Partners." We shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi this is kiyo otherwise known as camelliastar, whatever you'd like to call me, it's up to you :)

I've been thinking for a while about moving Dear Agenda to my blog, so I can update faster. You know, that blogs allow me to post from my mobile phone, while doesn't. So, I guess it'll be better to move Dear Agenda to a blog.

This may be quite stupid, since I gotta copy-paste everything to my blog, but I guess it is reasonable.

1. I can update faster

2. Blog looks like an agenda

3. I can post spoilers, even for all my stories.

4. I can post fanfiction-related art works.

5. It'll be easier for you to read, since every entry will not be too long and a bubble will be great to look at.

I hope you are not disappointed :) I really hope you all would still read Dear Agenda, I love you all.

remove spaces and Copy-paste the link below to your URL box/whatever it is called: kiyo - does - stupid - art - ff . tumblr .com

P.S: I still post and update other stories here, so don't worry :) PLEASE, Im begging you, please check it out? *puppy eyes*

-Kiyo


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I am camelliastar and I'm terribly sorry.

I'm closing my account, due to my unability to complete my stories.

Please forgive me, because my mind is stuck and I cannot find anymore ideas to post, so I'm quitting and I've decided to start a brand new account.

If anyone would like to continue my stories, PM me, thank you, and sorry...


End file.
